The Chosen Path
by Jessfairy88
Summary: When Angel decided not to move away with her parents but move in with her uncle she had no idea of the changes that will come. An a chance friendship gave her, her greatest adventure and lead her to the one who would soon hold her heart. Troy/OOC
1. First Day of School

The sun was peeking through the window and shining in Angel's face. With a groan she pulled the blanket over face and snuggled into her pillow more determined to get some more sleep but that was a wasted effort with the beating on her door.

"Angel wake up you're gonna be late for you first day of school."

Angel groaned and threw the covers off and sat up."Alright Uncle Ernie I'm up."

"Alright but get read we have to leave in a few minutes. You will have to walk to school from the juice barn I have inventory to do today."

"Alright I'm getting ready."

With a huff she got up and walked into her bathroom and quickly cleaned up. The last 2 weeks had been a crazy time. Her Dad got offered a top position in his movie company they only draw back was that it was in London, England. So he decided he her and her mom would move out ant move to England. But she didn't want to go so she asked if she could move in with her uncle Ernie. Thankfully enough they said yes. So she had spent this last week moving in and getting used to her uncle and his crazy life.

After brushing her teeth she walked out and quickly gt dressed. Wanting to make a good impression she wore her light green medallion print one shoulder top and her belted flare blue jeans. Going to her jewelry box she pulled out the necklace her mother gave her. It was a beautiful blue pearl ocean mermaid pendent. Slipping on her tennis shoes she grabbed her infinity print book bag and her messenger bag and walked downstairs. Her uncle was waiting at the door for her.

"You ready?"

"Of course."

They got into his truck and drove off...

Pulling into the juice bar Angel bid her uncle good-bye and promise to be there after school to help out if he needed it. Taking off she tighten the straps of her bag and with a smile took off toward the up the ramps she flipped over the railing and free jumped up the low wall and ran across the parking lot. As a car slowed in front of her she flipped over it using her hands to keep her legs up much like a cat. Jumping on a garbage can she jumped against the opposite wall and jumped to the wall parallel to it pulling herself up onto the roof. Running she saw the sign for the school ahead. With a laughed she jumped from one roof to the other an seeing a delivery truck she jumped on to the top of a truck and them flipped to the ground. She smiled as she stood at the side of the school. Sometimes first days at a new school was a pain and sometimes they were fun.

Walking in she went straight to the office and smiled at the receptionist. "Hi I am Angel Moon I'm the new student."

The old woman smiled. "Yes Dear I'm and I have your schedule right here."

She handed Angel her as Angel took them the office door opened and a boy in glasses walked in.

Mrs. Oliver smiled" Ahhh excellent. Angel this is Noah Carver, Noah this is our new student Angel Moon,"

Angel smiled at Noah and held out her hand. "Hi."

"Hi." He shook her hand. "You had asked for me Mrs. Oliver?"

She smiled. "I did. You see Noah I noticed Angel here is assigned to nearly all the same classes as you and I was wondering if you would be so kind and show her around today?"

Noah smiled at Mrs. Oliver then to Angel with a slight blush. "Of course."

Angel leaned over to pick up her bag and some paper fell out. Noah stooped to pick them up then saw the title on them,_ 'Bigfoot Timeline' _As he handed her papers to her he smiled. "Bigfoot?"

She bit her slip. "Yeah its kind of wierd but I am studying cryptozoology."

His smile widened. "awesome I am into cryptieds as well."

She smiled and laughed as they walked out." So what is the science teacher Mr. Burley like?"

"Oh he is great you'll like him."

As they passed some guys in leather jackets Angel and Noah heard a calling of wolf whistling. Angel looked at one who was laughing. "Ohhh Carver finally got a girl. A nerdy looking one at that."

Noah took Angels arm and lead her away from them . "Why don't you go slick your hair Tucker and act normal."

"What you say geek?" When Noah ignored him he crushed his soda can and tossed it at Noah.

Quickly pulling away from Noah Angel balanced herself and twisted kicking out her foot hitting the can and sending it back at the one called Tucker. It bounced off his head and Noah started laughing.

"awesome kick Angel?"

He held up his hand and Angel gave him a high-five.

"I may be called Angel but that is furthest from the truth."

The was laughing from the side and they turned to see another guy walk up. He shook hands with Noah and smiled at Angel.

"That was a good one."

Noah smiled. "Angel this is my best friend Jake Holling, Jake this is Angel."

He nodded and smiled. "Hello welcome to Harwood High."

Angel smiled. "THank you. So far I am liking in."

Noah and Jake laughed and Jake patted her shoulder. "Where did you learn that move?"

She smiled. "I am a black belt in martial arts and an expert at Parkour."

Jake smiled. "Parkour that is awesome you have to teach me and Noah here some of your moves"

Angel smile widened. "Love too."

Noah looked over at her as they entered the classroom. "Martial Art and Parkour hu?"

She laughed. "I know I am a wierd combination if athletics and nerdy. One of my short comings."

"Nothing short coming about it that is awesome."

She smiled and sat at her desk which fun enough was right beside Jake and Noah's


	2. Going to be an Experience

_**Author's Note: **Thank you for all reading my story._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Saban or Power Rangers Megaforce. I only lay claim to the original caracters and mostly the plots._

**_Shout-Outs: _**_I want to thank **Redblack-24 **for reviewing an to** Dunk234 and Silor Sacred Moon **for following_

**_Special Shout-Outs: _**_This is a special shout out to **Superdani4Ever** for not only reviewing and follwing this story but also the support for the previous Power Ranger story. Thank you for your continuous support on my stories. Hope you continue to enjoy them._

* * *

As they waited for the teacher Noah turned to Angel and smiled motioning to some students around her. "These are some more of my friends, Troy, Gia and Emma."

Angel smiled. "Hi I'm Angel."

Emma leaned over and whispered. "How long have you lived her?"

"I just moved in with my uncle."

Gia nodded her head. "It is nice to meet you Angel."

Angel nodded back and when the teacher cam in she reached down and picked up her backpack as she opened in her notebook fell out. Before she could bend to get it the boy behind her leaned forward and picked it up. "Here you go."

Angel blushed. "Thank you um..."

"Troy." He held out his hand.

Angel shoke his hand and after taking her notebook she quickly turned around before she blush would get any worse. He was really cute and this was the first time any guy had made her fluster like that.

Mr. Burley walked in and stood up in front of his student and smiled motioning to Angel to come to the front and join him. With a groan she got up and walked up front.

"Class I would like you to welcome our new student this is Angel Moon.I hope you will all welcome her to our humble establishment." There were some laughing and Mr Burley turn to Angel. "Well Angel would you like to tell us something about yourself."

Angel bit her lip and peek up through he lashes and was Troy staring at her like everyone else . She always hate being center of attention like this it made her uncomfortable. "No sir I am good."

"Alright take a see and we will get started."

She quickly sat down and took out her pen and book feeling people staring at her.

"Okay class today we will be talking about the early period of our world. Now who can name them."

Emma, Gia, and Noah hands went up along with a couple of other. An to some other surprise Angel raised her hand,

" Yes Ms. Moon?"

" Cambrian, Ordovician, Silurian, Devonian, Permian, Triassic, Jurassic, Cretaceous and Tortlary."

Mr. Burley smiled "Yes that is correct. Now can anyone name a creature from the Cambrian/"

The same hands went up. "Yes Noah."

"Haikouichthys the first first."

"Correct."

For the next hour Mr. Burley asked many questions about then times. The only time it was real fun was when he was talking about the Jurassic time period. As the class was coming to an end he smiled at his students. "Okay class this is a little wierd but for the next few days we will be funny enough watching the Jurassic Park movies and you will need to take notes because there will be some test questions on some of the animals and biochemistry that are used in the movies."

With that the bell rang Angel sighed and packed up her things. As she stood Troy stopped beside her as Noah and Emma did the same on the other side of her.

"So what are your next classes?"

Angel looked at her schedule. " English with Mrs. Holt, Math with Mrs. Randall then Lunch then Creative writing with , Mr. Sheppard, then PE with Coach Murdock."

Noah smiled. "awesome I have almost the same except I don't have creative writing."

Angel sighed as she followed them out of the classroom "Dang I hate not knowing someone in that class first day."

Troy placed a hand on her shoulder. "I actually have creative writing to." He smiled "We have the same schedule."

Angel blushed. "Great."

The next few hours were passing by fast she had made the most wonderful friends but the first five she meet she knew would become her most best. At Lunch she followed Jake and Noah as Troy and another friend she met Lydia walked into the cafeteria. Quickly getting her tray she followed the other out onto the patio and sat down between Gia and Emma.

"So Angel if I might ask why did you move in with you uncle and not living with your parents?"

The boys looked at her as she answered. "Well my dad works as a movie producer and he was offered a top job in London and decided we would move there but I didn't want to move there so they said it was okay if I moved in with Uncle Ernie."

Troy looked up. "Ernie?"

She smiled. "Yeah as in Ernie's juice bar."

"That place is awesome."

Gian leaned closer and smiled at Angel. "I heard you put old Tucker in his place this morning?"

Angel blushed looked down at her tray. "I don't like it when people pick on my friends and I hate bullies all together."

Noah laughed. "You should off seen the kick she gave it was awesome."

Jake leaned forward. "An she does parkour!"

Gia leaned back "Parkour? Really I always wanted to see that first hand... Can you give us a demonstration real fast."

Angel laughed. "I don't know"

Troy leaned forward. "Come on it'll be great."

"Alright."

Moving the trays to give a little room on the table she stood up to the side and surveyed her surroundings there were a couple of tables a roof over the walk way a little five foot tall and off course the building. Taking a deep breath she took off running jumping and using her arms she propelled herself across several table and ignoring some more curious students she ran up the wall of the building and flipped down takeing off and jumping onto the five foot wall she back flipped onto the roof of the walkway running down heading for her table she propelled herself off the top performing a backflip and as she landed she rolled to a stop. Standing up she took a deep breath as there was applause and hollering around her. As she sat back down Jake and Tory both patted her on the back. She sat down and Noah handed her a bottle of water.

"Still great as ever."

"Thanks."

Troy leaned forward. "How long have you been doing Parkour?"

"About 8 years now."

"Care to teach us some moves."

She laughed. "Whenever you guys want I would love to teach you guys come moves." For the next thirty minutes they all ate and talked more until the bell rang. She picked up her bag as waved to the others as they went off to their respective classes then turned and smiled at Troy.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

She followed him as he lead the way to Creative writing wondering how will she get by this hour long class alone with Tory. Man oh ,am this was goning to be an experience.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading!**_


	3. My Hero

**_Author's Note:_**_ Again thank you to all that are keeping with my stories. I hope you are still enjoying them._

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Saba or Power Rangers just the original character and the plot._

**_Shout-Outs: _**_I want to give many shout outs thank you **RedPhoenixRanger96, JJB88, FantasyLover19, Superdani4Ever, Ginga no Yousi, NightmareOnElmStreetFan, **an of course the continuing supporters **Redblack-24, and Dunk234** and if there is anyone I have missed I am sorry about that but my shout outs go to all who have reviewed, favorited, and followed my stories_

* * *

As they entered the creative writing class the teacher smiled. "You must be Miss. Moon?"

"Yes sir."

He handed her a laptop and motion her toward the class. "Go ahead and take your seat and set up."

She nodded and went toward the back and sat down beside god forbid Tucker.

"Whats up Sweetheart."

She glared at hm. "Oh so first I'm a geek now I'm sweetheart."

He leaned over and put his arm around her shoulder. "Well you see no one sits with me so your stuck with me. "

She smiled. "I dought that. Tomorrow I will sit somewhere else."

Mr. Sheppard stepped forward. "Alright class we are gonna do something a little different. I am gonna pair you guys up and that is who you will sit with for the rest of the year and that will be your partner for all the group assignments first of which we will start get your things ready."

Everyone packed thier stuff and stood to the side where the teacher indicated." One more thing there will be somewhat of a contest. In the group assignments the winning gourp or groups will recieve a prize weather it is a good grade or something. Alright." He pointed to the tables. "Table 1 Cassie and Luke, Table 2 Tucker and Willa."

Angel smiled when Tucker and Willa both groaned as they went and sat at thier table. Putting her hand behind her back she crossed her fingers.

"Table 3 Troy an Angel." Angel tried to hide her smile as she followed Troy thier thier table. An a added bonus she wasn't behind Tucker.

"Table 4 Alex and Jenny." He followed nameing the group all the way back. When he was finished he headed to the board and picked up a maker.

"Okay your assignment is to create the backstory to make your own play. The ultimate goal is for the theater arts class to vote and choose one at the end of the simester So when we work on the group assignments you will work on different section of this project. Now begin."

Troy turned toward Angel. "I'm lucky I'm teamed with you ,probably make one heck of a team."

Angel laughed. "I am just glad I don't have to sit with Tucker anymore." She shivered.

Troy frowned and tilted his head. 'Why what did he say or do."

"He put his arm around me and called me sweetheart."

"He can be a real jerk. Come on lets get to work."

She nodded and turning on her laptop she inserted her jump drive and pulled out a pad and pen. "What what should we do the story about."

"Well I know the theater clasa love doing romantic and action with the drama so how about a combo."

Angel smiled. "Excellent idea. So any idea."

Troy wrote some ideas down then looked up. "I'm stumped."

Angel had a quick idea. "I might have a rough idea."

Troy scooted his chair closer looking at her notebook as she wrote and talked." What if she is a beautiful woman and she is forced to marry a vicicous Lord who would hurt her and as she refused , so he locked her away in the dungeaoun and had her tortured. I read one that a torture technique back them was poring scoulding water or something down her throat or she could of just got hurt or hit in the throat. So she couldn't talk right off till she healed. What I was thinking a man could come and save her almost Zorro like with a mask and everything and he is taking her back to her cousin the only family she had and then the lord would be after them hunting them and she will see the guy without his mask then fall for him."

Troy laughed. "Thats a rough idea? Sounds pretty thought out to me."

Angel blushed. "One of my shortcomings."

"Nothing shortcoming about it. Your brilliant."

"Thanks."

"What should we call the three main characters."

Angel smiled. "We could call the evil Lord, Lord Tuck."

Troy laughed, "Perfect idea. An the Lady and the man in black."

"Well maybe the man in black would be called Maxim an the woman how about Lydia."

"Love the idea. I can start on some concept designs if you like."

Angel beamed. "That would be a great idea."

Troy pulled out a sketchbook and color pencils." What places are the main one."

"Well the Dungeon of course is one a ruin of an old large house, the cousins cottage, and a meadow or somewhere that would be the final battle between Maxim and Tuck."

Troy looked up from drawing and smiled at Angel. "I think I've been paired up with the perfect person."

Angel blushed and lowered her head a little letting her hair cover her face. They got to work Troy drawing some consept art and Angel working on the backstory.

When the class came toward the end Mr. Sheppard stood up. "Okay class start shutting everything down and place your computers back in thier slots."

Angel saved everything she had worked on into her jumpdrive and unplugged it. "Where to we put the computers?"

Troy took his and stood up. "Come on I'll show you."

He lead her into a small side room the size of a closet Troy sat his laptop in a slot with a 6 on it. "Your number is 29 so sit it in slot 29."

"Alright." As he walked out she walked in an sat the computer in slot 29 just as the bell brung. Turning she went to rush out but ran into someone. "Oh I'm Sorry."

She looked up and frowned. "Then again I'm not in the least."

Tucker sat his laptop down and smiled at her. "Come on sweetheart, don't be rude."

Every way Angel shifted Tucker blocked her and she was seriously getting pissed off by him.

"Tucker!"

Angel tilted her head and noticed Troy standing behind Tucker.

"Leave Burrows me and the Angel here are just having a little fun."

Troy stepped an placed a hand on Tucker's shoulder. "Move and let her pass. Now Tucker."

"Fine you spoil all my fun."

Tucker turned and Angel shot out of the closet. Troy handed her her bags and with his hand on her back and his eyes still on Tucker he lead her out of the class.

"Thanks Troy. I swear he is the most hard headed person I have ever met."

Troy looked down at her as he lead her toward the Gym. "Well we'll keep an eye on you and help if he ever messes with you. Look on the bright side though that is the only class you have with him."

She sighed with a blush. "Yeah the only class I got with him and I am sure he will trap me in that closet everyday."

Troy stood and pulled her to a stop beside him. "No he won't. Now I know what he would do it is a simple fix. I walk in after you then he can't trap you."

She smiled and after an internal arguement she leaned forward and quickly hugged Troy. "Thanks. Today I think you have became my hero."

They both laughed as they walked into the gym.


	4. Quit the Warrior!

**_Author's Note:_**_ Again thank you to all that are keeping with my stories. I hope you are still enjoying them._

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Saba or Power Rangers just the original character and the plot._

**_Shout-Outs: _**_I want to give many shout outs thank you **RedPhoenixRanger96, JJB88, FantasyLover19, Superdani4Ever, Ginga no Yousi, NightmareOnElmStreetFan, **an of course the continuing supporters **Redblack-24, and Dunk234** and if there is anyone I have missed I am sorry about that but my shout outs go to all who have reviewed, favorited, and followed my stories_

* * *

The rest of the school day went off without a hitch. As the final bell sounded everyone walked outside. Noah looked over at Angel.

"Were heading to the juice bar to get a drink want to come along."

Angel laughed. "My uncle owns the place! But yeah I'll be there I got to do something first. Oh and be ready because after the drink is your first Parkour lesson."

Jake jumped up punching the air. "Awsome. See you in a little while."

"Alright see ya."

As the others went to the juice bar Angel went off toward the clothing store to get some things she needed. As she rounded the corner a she stopped as a monster dropped a person he held. He turned and headed for a little girl. Without a second thought Angel ran up and kicked the monster away from the little girl.

"Go. Run sweetie get out of here." As the little girl ran off she turned toward the monster who in turn stood up and pointed at Angel.

"You are not a power ranger. Stand aside human."

Angel brung her fists up and glared at monster. "I may not be a power ranger but I will not stand by and do nothing while you hurt inoccent people."

"Have it your way!" The monster ran at her._What had she gotten herself into?_

Meanwhile at the juice bar just as the other walked in thier morphers sounded. Walking to the side Troy pulled out his as the others gathered around.

"What is it Gosei?"

"There is a monster in the plaza courtyard."

"On the way."

They took off running toward the courtyard but when they got there they were drawn to a screaming halt. There in front of them was the monster but what surprised them was Angel fighting him. Troy stepped forward as the monster grabbed a weakened Angel an a light appeared from her body disappearing into the monsters wide mouth in his stomach.

"ANGEL!"

The monster tossed her uncouncious body to the side. "Ahhh Rangers welcome to the party."

Gia stepped forward. "A praty? An here we are not even dressed for it."

Troy stepped foward. "Ready guys"

"Ready."

"Its morphin time!" Everyone pulled out thier morphers. "Go Go Megaforce, Ha."

They ran up and engaged the monster fighting him backing him away from Angel's body. Noah attacked when the bettle looking monster took a step toward they pushed him further back the monster jumped away.

"I've got what I came for. Later rangers."

When he disappeared they demorphed and Noah ran to Angel side and placed her head on his lap. "Angel? Come on wake up?"

Troy knelt down adn placed two fingers on her neck. "She's alive but uncouncios."

Noah gently patted her face. "Come on wake up."

Emma looked around. "All the other are the same. What do we do?"

Thier morpher beeped. Troy pulled his out. "Yes Gosei?"

"Bring the girl here Troy. We must understand what bettleborg did to these people."

"Understood Gosei."

Troy leaned down and gently picked Angel up. Emma pulled out her morpher. "Okay Gosei we're ready."

They were teleported to the commmand center. "Troy place the girl on the table. Tensou scan her."

Troy did as he was told and laid her down. He turned toward the others. "How did she get mixed up in this."

"I believe I can answer that question. Observe the screen and see how special your new friend is."

They turned to the screen an watched as they saw Angel running to the aid of a little girl and then the monster attacking her...

They watched as Angel fought jsut as they would. When she knocked beetleborg back he threw out his hands and growld. "Loogies."

Ten loogies appeared and just as before she fought them. But hey watched as when she finished them the monster came back at her and that was when they had arrived.

The scene went off and the team looked at Gosei.

"She is a true hero. She didn't care about what would happen to her she wanted to help others."

"Indeed she is a warrior herself... Tensou what is the results."

The tiny robot twirled around to face them. "It is her life esence and soul thier gone."

Noah stepped forward. "What?"

Troy looked up at Gosei. "Then that means all who were attacked are the same. Missing thier esence and souls."

"Correct Troy we must find bettleborg and distroy him so everyone can return to normal. We will watch over the girl."

They all nodded. "Of course Gosei."

"Ready?

"Ready!"

The pulled out thier morphers. "Go! Go! Megaforce."

"Megaforce Red!"

"Megaforce Blue!"

"Megaforce Black!"

"Megaforce Pink!"

"Megaforce Yellow!"

"Earth's defenders never surrender!"

* * *

**HAPPY READINGS!**


	5. New Ranger

**_Author's Note:_**_ Again thank you to all that are keeping with my stories. I hope you are still enjoying them._

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Saba or Power Rangers just the original character and the plot._

**_Shout-Outs: _**_I want to give many shout outs thank you **RedPhoenixRanger96, JJB88, FantasyLover19, Superdani4Ever, Ginga no Yousi, NightmareOnElmStreetFan, **an of course the continuing supporters **Redblack-24, and Dunk234** and if there is anyone I have missed I am sorry about that but my shout outs go to all who have reviewed, favorited, and followed my stories_

* * *

The rangers did have to search for to long. They found beetleborg in the quarry outside of toward. They came to a stop in front of him.

Noah stepped forward. "Your gonna pay for what you did to our friend."

"Well well rangers again we meet... How is your little friend? She feeling a little down?"

Jake ran forward his ax held up. "Give back the souls you have taken."

"No they're mine now."

The rangers ran forward attacking beetleborg who in turn fought back. Grabbing Emma with his claw he turned toward the others.

"How about if you little pink friend here goes the same as the others. I bet her essence is good."

Noah pulled out his blaster. "Let her go."

He fired and beetleborg released Emma.

Troy stepped forward. "Lets pull them together."

They combined their weapons

"Land Power Energize!"

"Sky Power Energize!"

"Water Power Energize!"

"Megaforce blaster Energize!"

"DYNAMIC VICTORY CHARGE!"

The weapon glowed and the fired destroying beetleborg. Lights leaving his stomach and flying off.

"Yes!"

Meanwhile back at the command center a light came through a vent and returned to Angel. She slowly opened her eyes gasping at her surroundings. She sat up and looked around.

"Where am I?"

Gosei spoke up. "It is alright you are safe here."

"Safe? The last thing I remember was that I was fighting some monster."

"Beetleborg! An I wish to speak with you about that."

"What?"

"You have shown incredible bravery and I would love for you to join the team to protect the earth."

"Team?"

"The Power Rangers."

Angel was so stunned she fell back and laid down. "You want me to join the power rangers?"

"Indeed... Tensou!"

The little robot came up and handed her a morpher in the shape of Gosei. "Can I have a little time to think about it?"

"Of course. Take the morpher with you. It will serve as communication."

"Alright." She placed it in her purse which was on the ground beside her.

"Now I need to send you to the team. An until a decision is made don't tell anyone not even the other rangers you have the morpher."

"Of course Gosei." She laid back with her purse on her stomach. Gosei teleported her out and she felt herself on cold concrete.

"Angel?"

She groaned as her head started to hurt a little. Opening her eyes she saw Troy at her head and Noah and Emma on either side of her and Jake and Gia beside them. She started to sit up and Troy placed his hand on her back as if to hold her up.

"You alright?"

"Yeah my head hurts a little." She remembered Gosei said that he was sending her to the ranger team._ oh man my friends are power rangers!_

"You sure you okay?"

"Yeah I could just use a juice." Jake laughed and helped her to her feet.

Noah stood beside her. "What do you remember?"

She knew he was asking if she knew about Gosei. She hated having to lie to her new friends. "Well the last thing I really remember was the monster grabbing me an hearing you guys voices. That's it."

Gia leaned forward. 'You don't remember anything else?"

"No not till I just woke up. It feels like it was all a dream and I would think it was if not for the headache."

* * *

_**Author's Notes:** I am sorry this chapter was short I didn't have to much help from the muse here._


	6. What just happened

The others helped Angel up and they lead her to the juice bar. Her uncle walked up when he saw her and the others supporting her arms.

"What happened?"

"nothing Uncle Ernie I just fell while doing a little parkour and hit my head."

"You aren't hurt are you."

"No I am fine,"

Troy lead her to one of the tables and helped her sat down.

"Troy I am fine you and Noah can let go of my arms and relax I am fine."

They all sat down and Ernie brought them all a round of drinks. Talking they hung out for the next few hours till Ernie closed up the store. Standing up she was hugged by Emma and Gia. Smiling to the others she waved to Noah and Jake as they left she noticed there was still someone there.

She turned to see it wasn't her uncle who was there behind her it was Troy.

"Troy why are you still here?"

He looked around to see her uncle gone and he stepped forward.

"Are you sure you are ok?"

Angel bit the inside of her lip. "Yeah I am good."

Troy placed a hand on her shoulder. "You had us worried out there,"

She smiled. "There was need too I can take care of myself."

She started to walk away and Troy stopped her again his hand going to her neck were there was a bruise forming from one of the Loogies. "I can see that."

She sighed at the feel of his hand on her skin.

"Thanks for helping me though Troy you have came to my rescue many times today.I must of come into some luck to have you become one of my friends today."

Troy smiled and tilted his head. "Well I say it was my luck to of meet someone so interesting."

Angel let out a small squeak when Troy touched her cheek. "Me interesting? Not really."

Troy's smile widened. "With that I disagree."

Before she could say anything else Troy leaned down and after a slight smirk he leaned down and gently laid his lips on Angel. She stiffened a little at the pressure but relax. This couldn't be happening how could she the new girl be kissing Troy she knew from Lydia that he was like the hunkiest boy in school and her being the new girl she was the wierd one. She relaxed even more when she felt his hand on her cheek move down to slowly curl into her hair as the other settled on her waist.

Slowly pulling away she looked him in the eyes and smiled shyly. "Why did you kiss me?"

Troy laughed as he leaned his forehead against hers. "I have been wanting to do that since earlier today."

Angel smiled and leaned away from him when she heard her uncle come in the back door. "Uncle Ernie is back. We are about to head " She blushed. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Troy smiled. "Yeah I'll meet you here."

Angel bit her lip."That sounds wonderful."

When her uncle walked back out Angel and Troy followed and when his back was turned Troy gave Angel a quick kiss. "Have a good night."

"Bye Troy." She climbed into her uncles truck and with a final wave they drove off heading home.

That night Angel sat on her bed her computer opened in front of her. She smiled as the face of her mother came on the scree. "Hey Mom. Hows London?"

"It's okay we are just getting the house ready oh Angel you would love it here."

"I know mom but I love it here."

That piqued her mothers interest. "Oh really? How was school today?"

Angel blushed. "It was good made some new friends and enemies."

"Enemies?"

"The school bad boy like me and picks on me."

"Oh no sweetie."

"Don't worry mom I am good. I man a lot of new friends,"

"Really tell me about them."

Angel laid down on her bed on her stomach facing her computer. "Well I meet Noah first he is really smart and very sweet. Then I meet his friends Jake who is a soccer player then there is Gia Jake has a crush on her then there is Emma. She is very smart and sweet too and she likes to take pictures. Then there was Troy he is very nice and sweet and a protective friend."

"Humm."

"What?"

Her mother smiled. "I think you have a crush on someone."

"So I like him."

Her mother laugh. "Alright. Well I hate to let you go so soon but I know the time difference and you need to go to bed for school tomorrow."

Angel nodded and smiled. "Alright love you mom I promise to sign on a little earlier tomorrow so we can talk longer."


	7. An Official Ranger

**_Author's Note:_**_ Again thank you to all that are keeping with my stories. I hope you are still enjoying them._

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Saba or Power Rangers just the original character and the plot._

**_Shout-Outs: _**_I want to give many shout outs thank you **Redblack-24, and Hershey gurl.**_

* * *

The next day Angel got up and pulled out her phone.

"Shit!" She was going to be late. She rushed to the bathroom and quickly brushed her teeth and walked back into her room just as her phone rang.

"Hello"

_"Angel its Gia!"_

"Hey Gia everything okay."

_"Yeah I was just going to remind you there is pictures today so dress up."_

"Oh man I didn't even know. Thank you for letting me know Gia you are a life saver."

_"No problem. You on your way?"_

Angel laughed "Nope I am running late. I guess my uncle already left and I still trying to get ready."

_"Oh man well I hope everything goes okay and you get here."_

"I'll be there you later." She hung up and ran to her closet. Picture day was gonna be a pain in the butt. Quickly finding a nice outfit she got dressed. Walking into the bathroom she quickly fixed her hair and put some makeup on and knowing she would probably need it she put her makeup in her purse. She was just pulling on her boots when she heard a car pulling in. Thinking it was her uncle she crabbed her purse and her backpack and ran downstairs. But as she stepped out the front door she stopped when she saw Troy step out of a red mustang.

"Troy? What are you doing here?"

He smiled. "Well I was waiting at the juice bar and your uncle said you were running late so I offered to get you to school and he told me where you lived so I'm here to give you a ride." He looked her over. "You look great."

Angel frowned. "I'm not I had to rust I had no clue it was picture day." She took a moment and noticed what Troy was wearing. He had on black jeans and a silk red button down shirt and his black jacket. "You look handsome."

He smiled. "Thanks..." He leaned back against his car. "Angel what happened yesterday. I know you were not telling the whole truth. So before we leave please tell me. Did something happen yesterday?

She blushed and looked down. "No nothing I remembered nothing."

He nodded." Okay... You ready?"

"Yeah." She got in and Troy drove her to school.

The rest of the day went through okay. What was better was Tucker wasn't there that day. As school ended she walked out and headed toward her uncles place when there was a beeping from her purse. Remembering the morpher Gosei gave her she went behind the building and pulled it out.

"Yeah."

_"Angel the rangers need your help. You must decide."_

"Where."

_"In the park."_

"Alright I am on my way."

She ran off toward the park. Once there she hid behind a shed and looked over to indeed see the rangers in trouble. She didn't know what to do. She looked at her morpher. Should she do this? Should she except this power that Gosei gifted her. I mean she read about power rangers on the computer but never believed she'd be one. She knew if she excepted this responsibility then it would change her life.

She heard a yell and looked around. The rangers were on the ground now demorphed. She watched as Troy stood up.

"We'll never give up. We will not allow you to hurt any innocents."

She watched as the others stood and knew then that her decision was made. If they can have the courage to fight for other then so could she.

With a nod she turned and pulled out her morpher.

"Go, Go, Megaforce." She pulled out a card and placed it into the mouth of the morpher turning she closed the slot and threw her arms out. "Megaforce Silver."

She stood there a second amazed at the power she could feel rushing through her. She turned and pulling out a card from her belt to call her weapon. "Dolphin Bow."

Grabbing her weapon she took off to help her friends...

The rangers rolled to a stop after the last blast. This monster was stronger then the others. Noah tried to get up. "We have to do something he is to strong."

Gia looked up. "Yeah but we have to be stronger but how."

The monster walked forward his weapons trained on them. "You are weak and pathetic human no one can defeat me..."

"I wouldn't be so sure." A blast his Mantalar in the chest making him stumbled back. A silver figured stepping in front of the other rangers. "Humans will always preveal."

She turned and offered her hand to Troy. "Care to join me?"

He nodded and the other rangers got up and remorphed. In unison they attacked Mantalar Noah and the silver ranger side by side. Troy and Emma followed with Gian and Jake bring up the rear. With their combined power they were able to weaken Mantalar. The ranger put their weapons together the silver bow in the front, and firing they defeated the monster.

The others turned to the silver rangers Noah stepped forward first. "Who are you?"

Before she could answer Gosei called in. "Rangers report to the control room."

"Yes Gosei."

They were teleported into the control room the rangers demorphed all but the silver. Jake stepped forward. "You didn't tell us there was a silver one."

Gia smiled. "An another girl at that. We are even with the guys."

Everyone laughed but Troy who looked over at the silver ranger. There was something about her that was familiar but he couldn't place it yet. The way she held herself the way she fought and moved he knew her somehow. "Who are you?"

The others turned to look at her and Gosei spoke up. "You have made the right decision I am proud to welcome you to the team silver ranger. Now I think it is the time for your fellow team members to know who they are fighting with."

The silver ranger nodded and after a deep breath. "Power Down." A light appeared and the ranger suit disappeared and in its place stood.

"Angel?" Everyone was in shock.

She gave a hesitant smile. "Hi guys."

Noah walked forward. "Your a ranger to."

"Yes apparently I have the qualities for a ranger."

Gosei spoke up. "She has shown incredible bravery and skills I have seen to be an asset to the team. So yesterday she awoken here and I told her everything and to whom the other rangers were. Now welcome to the team silver ranger.

Jake, Gia, and Emma walked forward welcoming Angel to the team. Angel looked over at Troy an noticed a look of betrayal in his eyes. "Troy?"

The others looked at Troy and he looked up at Angel. "Welcome to the team Angel." With that he turned and walked away. Angel knew she was gonna have to win his trust back. He had asked her was there anything she needed to tell him and she flat out lied to him something she always hated doing to hr friends.


	8. One problem solved another begins!

**_Author's Note:_**_ Again thank you to all that are keeping with my stories. I hope you are still enjoying them._

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Saba or Power Rangers just the original character and the plot._

* * *

It was a beautiful Saturday and Angel felt extremely glum. It had been almost 36 hours since she the others found out she was the silver ranger. An it had been 36 hours since Troy talked to ignored her at school even had to work in groups in creative writing and he still ignored really worried her was when Tucker trapped her in the computer closet again. Troy did nothing to help. She watched as he walked away. Angel handled the situation herself but it cost her a week of detention.

She knew he was upset at her for lieing. She had not idea it would upset him this much. Even trying to talk to him didn't work. But then again his dad came in and she couldn't talk about being a power ranger in front of him.

The was way she was in the park right now by herself. She was suppose to meet Troy there, they had made that plan before the ranger fiasco, but she wouldn't give any hope for him to be there She wished he would they needed to fic this. She rounded a big tree she sat down on its roots her knees drawn to her chest her head on her knees.

"I didn't think you'd be here."

Angel looked up and was surprised to see Troy standing there. "Troy?"

"Yeah." He sat down beside her. "I should apologise I shouldn't have walked away yesterday when Tucker was messing with you."

"That's alright."

"No it isn't you got detention for protecting yourself when there should of been no need."

"It'd alright."

"But..." Angel placed a finger on his lips.

"I also should apologise I should of told you about meeting Gosei. But I didn't know what I would choose and Gosei said not to say anything till I decided I'm sorry I lied Troy."

Troy scooted closer and put his arm around her shoulder. "No more apologising everything is good.

Angel turned and looked up at him. Troy leaned down an gently kissed her. Angel leaned closed cuddling up against his side. She pulled back and smiled. "So friends again?"

Troy chuckled. "I think we are passed that stage"

Angel looked down blushing gently playing with Troy's fingers. "Really? Are you calling us a couple?"

He tilted her head back. "Of Course."

Angel giggled and leaned meaning to kiss Troy when screaming stopped looked up to see a monster chasing people out of the park.

Troy sighed." Do these guy know how to take a day off?"

Angel laughed as they took off after the stopped at the corner and watched as a light appeared like a tongue from the monsters mouth it wrapped around a woman and she shrank and disappeared in the monsters mouth.

" We have to do something he is eating people."

Troy nodded and raised him morpher. "Guys we have trouble in the park get here."

_"On our way."_

He looked at Angel. "Ready?"

She nodded. "You know it."

"Go. Go. Megaforce."

Their suits molded to their bodies and then pulling cards from their belts they summons their weapons. "Summon battle gear!"

"Dragon Sword!"

"Dolphin Bow!"

They took after the monster. "Stop."

He turned. "Oh wee some rangers. I bet you taste good."

"What?"

"I am Amphibitor and I am hungry." He held a large knife. Troy and Angel attacked together.

"You are pesky parasites." He blasted Troy and Angel and it sent them flying. They landed hard. The others arrived in time running to their aid.

"Guys you okay."

Angel rolled over with a groan. "Not used to this yet."

Noah helped her to her feet. "How about we show Amphibitor here some water action?"

Angel laughed "Great." The took off and fired drove Amphibitor back a little.

Troy and Emma fired next followed by Gia and Jake.

Amphibitor fired again sending them all back. "I wonder what flavors you rangers would be?"

A took a step forward but a scream caught his attention. Everyone including the monster looked to the side and there was a little girl about 5 hiding behind a tree.

Amphibitor jumped. "Oh a young one... They are juicy."

He took off after the girl.

"No." Angel looked around the other rangers could get to her fast enough. Without a second though she ran forward and kicked away the monster and grabbed ahold of the girl.

"You got to get out of here."

The little girl started to cry Angel wrapped her arms around her. Amphibitor turned toward them. "Two for one. What a buffet?" His glowing tongue came out and wrapped around the silver ranger and little girl. The others watched hopelessly as their team mate shrank and was drawn along with the little girl into the mouth of Amphibitor. He rubbed his belly. "They were good."

Noah stepped forward. "Let our friend go now."

Amphibitor laughed. "No way she was a stomach filler. I think I will keep here there for a while."

Troy jumped up his sword at the ready. "I don't think so." He charged with the others following he struck at Amphibitor stomach and saw a small slice go. The monster jumped up and pushed the rangers away.

"See you later appetizers." He ran off disappearing.

Troy demorphed and yelled. "No."

Noah fell to his knees demorphing. "No Angel..."

The other demorphed and Jake placed a hand on Noah's shoulder. "We'll get her back we'll get them all back."

Troy glared in the direction the monster went. "He will pay for hurting innocents. He will pay for taking our friend."

* * *

_**Author's Note: **DUN... DUN... DUUNN... Will they catch Amphibitor? Will Angel be saved? Find out on the next episode._

_:) ;)_

**_HAPPY READINGS!_**


	9. Tsunami Gosei Megazord

**_Author's Note:_**_ Again thank you to all that are keeping with my stories. I hope you are still enjoying them._

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Saba or Power Rangers just the original character and the plot._

**_Shout-Outs: _**_I want to give many shout outs thank you **Superdani4Ever. **For all the reviews and to all who is reading my story._

* * *

They searched for hours for Amphibitor but to no avail. The monster was no where to be found and time was running out to save their fellow ranger. The rangers sat in the command center waiting for a sign of Amphibitor. Troy sat with his head in his hands and Noah sat beside him and patted his shoulder.

"Its alright man. We'll find them."

Troy nodded "I know we will."

A alarm sounded and they all stood up. Tensou rolled it. "Oh my goodness Amphibitor back and attacking again... Rangers to release the people you must strike his tongue if you destroy that his victims will be released."

Troy nodded. "Thanks Tensou. Ready guys?"

"Ready!"

"Go. Go. Megaforce!"

In the cities center they arrived to battle Amphibitor.

"Stop!"

Amphibitor turned. "Well if it isn't the power twirps. Come to save your little friend. Well to bad you can't have her."

"Think again." They attacked. Noah and Jake running forward there weapons firing on Amphibitor. Gia and Emma followed with Troy behind them. Amphibitorback a little and fired on the rangers sending them to their knees.

Noah looked up. "I'll distract him and try to get him to take me. You jump in when you see the tongue."

Troy nodded. "You got it."

Noah jumped forward. "Hey ugly you want something to eat? Come get me." He ran forward and shot Amphibitor who side stepped his shot and fired back. Noah fell to the ground letting his morph go so he was in civilian form. He slightly nodded at Troy who hung back.

Amphibitor rubbed his hand together. "Oh wee another tasty ranger." His glowing tongue whipped an wrapped itself around Noah. Right before he was shrunk Troy ran forward and brought his dragon sword down slicing the tongue in two. It unraveled from Noah and Amphibitor fell backwards his stomach glowing and suddenly small glowing shapes spewed from his mouth into the air.

Noah remorphed and stood by Troy. "That done it. Everyone should be returned to were they were."

Jake stepped forward. "Go now lets get rid of this creap."

They combined their weapons

"Land Power Energize!"

"Sky Power Energize!"

"Water Power Energize!"

"Megaforce blaster Energize!"

"DYNAMIC VICTORY CHARGE!" A beam left the cannon and hit Amphibitor who fell back an a explosive came signaling his destruction.

"Yes."

Noah turned. "Lets go check on Angel."

Before they could move wierd bat like creature came and attacked to Amphibitor who in turn growed to large size. Troy stepped forward. "We need the zords."

They called the zords and combined pulling a sword and attacked Amphibitor. "Nice try rangers I have a larger appetite now." His glowing tongue shot out and wrapped around the megazord. "Bye rangers." Before they could shrink a blast hit his tongue slicing it in half like before. "No."

The rangers turned. "Who is that?"

A dolphin appeared followed by a squid, seahorse and sea turtle. "Hang on guys."

"Angel!"

She laughed. "Who else would have the giant animals... Tsunami Gosei Megazord activate." The squid came forward its tenticales folding into legs. The sea turtle swam forward its head retracting and its flippers moving to the side. Them came the dolphin. Folding up so its head was the front of the megazord. Its flippers connecting with the sea turtles and turned into arms. The last was the seahorse who folding into the head and the cockpit of the mega zord. "Tsunami Gosei Megazord ready for action."

"awesome."

"Come on guys lets take this weirdo out."

"Yeah."

"Victory Charge."

"Tsunami wave."

"Ready?"

"FIRE!" The beams left both megazords and hit Amphibitor destroying him.

Back in the park the others looked around waiting for their silver companion to arrive. They found her talking to the little girl she saved. The girl nodded and ran off after her mother who was standing to the side. Angel stood up and walked to her friends.

"Hey guys."

"Hey."

Noah stepped forward. "You okay? You had us worried."

Angel smiled and hugged him "I am good."

She stepped back and smiled "Thanks for not giving up."

Jake pushed her shoulder a little. "What is it with you and getting in trouble?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. And why is every monster trying to eat me. Heck I've been eaten twice and I have only been a ranger for a while. What the hell? Do I taste good or something?"

The others laughed and Troy leaned forward and hugged her whispering into her ear. "I think you do."

Angel gasped and pulled back looked at Troy who smiled with a slight blush on his cheeks.

He put his arm around Angel and looked at the others. "Come on guys lets get out of her."

Angel looked up with a smile. "Lets go to the Brain freeze on me. I need something to cool down with that guys stomach was a hot place."

The others laughed and they made thier way to Ernie's Brain Freeze.

* * *

_**Thanks again **_

_**and**_

_**HAPPY READINS!**_


	10. Prisoners

**_Author's Note:_**_ Again thank you to all that are keeping with my stories. I hope you are still enjoying them. Sorry it is short I had a hard time writing this one the muse ran off _

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Saba or Power Rangers just the original character and the plot._

**_Shout-Outs: _**_I want to give many shout outs thank you **Miyu101, phoenixmoon25575, Yukira-Kuchiki, The Deadly Jeux, Rotris, .Dawn, Chellelove, The silver magician of caos.**_

_**Special Shout-Out:**I have a special shout out for **xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx **she hads been great in brainstorming with._

* * *

A week went by without a hitch. There had been only one other monster attack. Angel was in her creative writing class she and Troy working on thier play which was due in a couple of weeks. She and Troy had their heads together over the laptops and sketch book. But the sudden tremor that shook the school disturbed everyone. Mr Sheppard walked in. "Class shut down the computers school is being let out early today."

There was a sharper trmors that when Angel stood up knocked her down into Troy's arms. "Troy this isn't no normal earthquake."

He nodded. "Lets get the others and see what Gosei says."

She quickly got her stuff together and they left the room looking for the everyone was running for the door the rangers were teleported to the Gosei cave.

"Gosei what is going on?"  
"There is a creature under the city. He is trying to distroy everything with earthquakes."

Angel stepped forward."If he is under the city then how can we bring him up."

"Water into his burrow should bring him up. "

They were teleported out and to the monsters location already in thier morph. Noah stepped up beside Angel, "Ready?"

"Yep."

They pulled out thier Gosei morphers. "Tidel wave!"

"Tsunami strike!"

Water poored from thier morphers and down the hole. Not 40 feet away water spewed from the earth with the monster sitting on fell on the ground.

"You pesky rangers. Loogies!"

The foot soldiers appeared and attacked them. The rangers fought back. Noah adn Angel stood back to back fighting off the monster when another one came in.

"Hello water rangers."

Noah looked up. "Vrak."

Angel looked at the new monster one who she had never seen. "Who is this creep."

Vrak bowed to her. "I am Vrak my dear and you will come with me." He held up and wierd device.

Before Angel could move Noah jumped infront of her. "Stay away."

Vrak pushed a button and a net appeared and wrapped itself around Angel and Noah.

They others ran toward them yelling. Vrax snapped his fingers and Angel and Noah disappeared.

Troy ran forward. "Let them go Vrax."

Vrax laughed. "Hi think not. They are mine now." He left and the monster attack the others. The pulled out thier weapons and fought against him.

Jake and Gia double teamed him in a final blow.

Once the monster was distroyed the others teleported to the command center and looked up at Gosei. "They took Noah and Angel. What do we do."

"I don't know Troy. Tensou will try to locate them but till then go back to your lives and try to wait. We will find your team mates."

With a sigh the others left and needing something to do they went to the brainfreeze to sit and think. Before they knew what was going on Ernie walked up. "Hi guys have you seen Angel?"

Troy swallowed and looked up. "Yeah she and Noah are working on a project they should be here later."

"Alright... "

Emma looked up "Is everything okay ernie?"

"Yep. I just needed to tell her about the confrence coming up next week and to let her know her cousin in coming to stay with her."

"Well like Tory said they should be here later."

"Thanks guys."

Meanwhile Angel was just coming to. Her eyes lowly opened to see she was in some sort of cave. Turning her head slowly she looked around there was a wierd faint light emiting from the cave mouth. She left her head fall back it pounding with a splitting headache. She felt something against her back stir. She looked to see Noah coming to his glasses askew. "Noah?"

"Angel? What's happening?"

"We were captured and placed here. Can you move."

"A little but out hands are tied together."

"Thats okay.. If I can get to my pocket." She twisted her hands and managed to pull her army knife. She made quick work of the ropes binding thier hands. Standing up she walked to the cave mouth and found it blocked by some invisable barrier. Noah walked up beside her and they both looked out and more cave across from them with more people inside. What scared her most was that she saw Vrax walk around and he was huge.

"Noah! Were shrunked." Vrax looked up with a laughed and walked out the the enormaous cave.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** What will happen next lol :)?_

_Hope you are enjoying it. Will add more soon._

_**HAPPY READINGS!**_


	11. What A Day!

Noah looked around and then shook the bars of the cage. "What are we gonna do?"

Angel looked around. "I don't know Noah."

Noah turned around and sat down beside Angel. He noticed her shivering a bit. Taking his jacket off he dropped it over her shoulder and then put his arm around her shoulder. "It'll br okay, Troy and the others will find us."

"I know! Lets do something to keep your mind off being scared."

"What?"

"Tell me about your cousin. Ernie mentioned her."

"Okay! Her name is Jewels. She's married to Jayden. She is almost like a sister to me."

"Really?"

"Yeah though we weren't always up till two years ago we hardly met. She was busy with something."

"Oh." Noah leaned his head back and closed his eyes waiting for the others to find them.

Later on Angel felt very weak and she looked up at Noah. "Noah?" He didn't move. Angel nudged his shoulder. "Noah?"

"What?"

"What's going on? Why do I feel so weak?"

Noah tried to move and found he was weak as well. "I don't know."

"Noah I'm scared. What if the others don't get here in time?"

"They will I promise." He turned to see Angel's eyes roll back as she slumped to the floor." Angel?" He placed two fingers to her throat and sighed when he felt a pulse. Struggling he stood up and lifting his morpher he took a deep breathe."I hope this works." He pulled out his card. "Go. Go. Megaforce." To his joy it worked. But it to was short. His morph fell within two minutes and he joined Angel on the floor.

At the command center the others were hard at search looking for their fellow team mates. Troy sat with his head in his hands. They had to fins Angel and Noah. As he lowered his hands the computer in front of Emma started beeping.

"Troy! Found them!" Troy ran up as Emma looked back at the computer. "They are at the warehouse on Johnson."

Troy nodded. "Come on." They ran out of the command center.

When they arrived Troy, Gia, Jake and Emma took their time sneaking up to the warehouse. When Troy tried to open the door he found it locked. "Jake!"

"Got it." Jake pulled out his ax and swung down slicing the the lock in half.

They carried on inside Gia looked up pointed to a dim light. "What is that?"

Troy squinted his eyes looking and seeing a gold mist filling a large canister. He lead the others to the side and they went through another sliding door to come to a halt. They were in a room lined with selves an on each self was a cage of sorts. The rangers split up searching the cages looking for their friends.

"I found them." Emma held up a cage the others ran to her and looking inside they saw both Noah and Angel passed out.

Jake stepped forward. "Are they okay?"

Gia opened the door and the others jumped back as a golden mist swirled back and reentered them. They stirred and woke up.

"Troy!" Angel's voice was as high as a squeak.

Troy looked down. "Why are they not returning to original size."

Noah looked up. "It's probably because the monster itself is what keeping us this size."

Jake laughed. "Dude you sound so funny with that squeaky voice."

"Shut up Jake." Everyone laughed at Noah and Angel's united squeaky voices.

Troy placed his hand in the cage and held out his hand and waited for Noah and Angel to climb on. Pulling them out he pulled out his morpher. "Gosei can you teleport up we have Noah and Angel."

"On the way."

They teleported to the command center and Troy gently placed Noah and Angel on a glowing table. Angel looked up. "Do I have to stay here on the table."

"No dear child Noah can if you need a break."

"I could use some water please."

Troy got up and walked over placing his hand on the table and allowing her to climb on. Angel sat indian style on Troy's hand her arms wrapped around his thumb.

They walked into a side room that was made into a kitchen for them. He walked to the table and sat his hand down. Angel let go and climbed off.

Troy turned an walked to the sink grabbing a small saucer and put some water in it. He turned to look at Angel wondering if she was hungry. Deciding against it he went back to the table and placed the saucer beside her. Angel cupped her hand in the water then lifted it to her lips. Troy laid his head down on his hands laughing at her.

Angel looked up."What?"

"You know your adorable that small."

Angel glared at him dipping her hands back into the water and splashed it up in Troy's face. They both laughed.

Angel stood up and walked over to Troy. "What am I going to do? I can't go home like this."

Troy looked at her. "You can stay with me."

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"ut what will I tell my uncle."

"I'll tell him you went to spend the night with Emma or Gia."

"Okay."

He looked at his watch. "Its getting late lets get to my house." He held out his hand.

"Wait won't your parents notice you carrying in a small person?"

Troy thought for a moment. "Your right." He looked at his jacket and noticed the pocket. "You can ride in my pocket."

"You sure."

"You'll be fine."

"Okay."

She walked back onto Troy's hand and after he lifted it up slid into the front pocket of his jacket. It was warmer in there she hung on to the edge and smiled up at him. "I'm ready."

"Okay." He walked out and noticed Jake and Noah was gone. Troy stepped over to Gia and Emme.

"Where is Jake and Noah."

Gia looked up smiling when she noticed Angel in Troy's pocket. "Jake took Noah to his house for the night. Am I to assume you be taking care of Angel."

"Yeah."

"Alright... You guys be careful. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Got it." He turned and walked out going to his car he got in and headed for home.


	12. Its a Barbie World,I'm NOT a barbie girl

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Power Rangers only the OC and the plot._

**_Shout-outs: _**_Thank you to the following who has stayed and remained intent  
on reading this story. Thanks to **.Dawn, Kari Harkness  
Redblack-24,AKA99 ** and the new guy lol **MF22(guest).**_

_**Author's Note:** Thank you for reading more and reviewing. An to answer some  
Questions below :)  
**Redblack-24~ **Soone enought lol  
**MF22(gues)~** Truth I haven't noticed I had used Angel again. But it was a different  
Angel who shares the same name with Antonio's wife. Though had been thinking  
of changing that name in Ranger Wedding. Sorry about the confusion. But how  
I have it us that Angel and Jewels being cousin was something they both didn't  
know until recently sorry about any confusion.  
**AKA99~**Sorry I missed you. I was in a hurry to post the thanks for reminding me._

**_:)_**

* * *

Troy pulled into his house shutting off his car he got out and whispered. "Just hide and stay quite."

"Okay."

He walked in in time to see his little sister place a suitcase at the bottomr of the stairs. "Troy!"

"Hey Lena where you off too."

She smiled. "School is out for a four day weekend and I am going to spend the night at Aunt Carol's for three nights."

"Oh well you have fun and don't over do it in the pool."

Lena laughed and hugged her big brother. Troy looked up as his mom and dad walked up. "We are taking Lena to Carol's we'll be back in about 2 or 3 hours. Dinner is in the microwave. But the leftovers away and do your homework."

"Okay mom."

Troy waved as his parents left. When they were out of the drive he looked down at his pocket. "You can come out now they are gone."

Angel popped her head out. "Thank goodness."

Troy laughed. "Yep and since Lena is gone for a few days you can use some of ehr furniture tonight."

Angel looked up. "Furniture."

Troy laughed. "She loves Barbies and has furniture. I'll move some to my room for you tonight."

Angel laughed as Troy took her upstairs. He stopped at the door with a purple L. He smiled at Angel. "Want a ride you'll be getting what you need." He held out his hand Angel climbed out 0of his pocket and sat in his hand.

"So what are we doing?"

Troy walked into his sisters room and walked over to the five foot doll house he uncle made for Lena. He sat on the floor and placed his and down. "Well you walk into that house and tell me what all you will need for tonight and I will move it over."

Angel got down and looked at the large house. "Okay." She walked up and into the big doll house. She found herself in the living room and looked at the black and pink couch with chair. She touched it remembering when she was little furniture was plastic. It was very soft. "This please." She waited as Troy reached in and pulled out the couch and chair. Walking into the kitchen she pointed out the dark wood table and chairs. "Troy hand me a small box."

Troy laughed and grabbed a small box that was on the floor handing it to her. Angel placed a plate and forks in and leaving the box on the floor she walked out and up the stairs. She walked into the bedroom adn pointed out the bratz pink bed with leopard print. At least she will be comfortable tonight. She pointed at teh vanity and chirs. Thank goodness it had an actual mirror. Going to the table she picked up the brush and walked out. She looked down at herself thinking she had nothing to sleep in. As if reading her mind Troy started laughing.

"What?"

"You gonna have to borrow some barbie clothes to." He laughed harder.

Angel glared and after walking back downstairs she placed the brish in the box. "There I'm done in here. Now were are the clothes?" When Troy held out his hand Angel climbed on and held as he too her to a side building which seem to house all the clothes. After setting her down Angel looked through the clothes and pulled out a blue pajama set. Taking it off the little hanger she walked back out and onto Troy's hand. "I'm ready."

Troy took her over to his room across the hall and Angel saw there was a large desk right beside his bed. Good she wouldn't have to worry about her safety. Troy sat her on the table and Angel noticed the box he had with everything in it. He cleaned off a large area of his desk and sat the bed down. "Just tell me where to put everything."

"You got it." She directed his to placed the bed to the side the put the couch and chair near the foot. The vanity beside it and then the table and chairs infront of them. Troy put the box under his desk.

"I'll be right back I and going to get out dinner."

Angel nodded and as he walked off she walked over to the Bratz bed placing her hand on it. It was pillow soft and she sighed knowing she wouldn't be uncomfortable. Listening Troy head downstairs she placed the pajam set on the bed. _Well now or never Angel! _After a quick breathe she quickly undressed and dressed into the silk pajamas. Walking to the chair she sat her clothes out there with her shoes beside them. Going over to the table she placed her plate cup and utensils on the table. Just as she finished Troy walked in.

"We got Pot Roast and mashed Potatoes."

Angel felt her stomach growl. She waited till he places his plate down and watched. Troy took his spoon and scooped and little potato out holding it over Angel's plate he waited till she got what she wanted off. Then talking his knife he cut a small piece of roast off and placed it on her small plate. Angel looked up ."What do you think Noah and Jake are doing. Becuase I know Jake is probably picking on Noah."

Troy laughed and after a glance at Angel they both ate in silence. When they were finished Troy took his plate back and Angel cleaned hers. They sat at the desk Troy in his chair and Angel on the couch talking for the next hour till Angel had to stiffle a yarn.

Troy stood up. "Bed time."

Angel got up and walked to the Bratz bed pulling back the covers she laid down and smiled. The bratz bed faced Troy's bed. She closed her eyes as she heard Tory get ready. Five minuted late Troy came back over and sat on the bed. Angel opened her eyes to see he wore a sinple pajama bottom and tank. Angel sat up.

"Troy?"

"Yeah."

"Come here." Tory leaned forward and Angel leaned out and placed a kiss on his nose. "Night."

Troy smiled. "Night Angel." He watched as she laid back and closed her followed her lead and laid down reaching up he switched off the light. Settling in he closed his eyes with the hope they can change Noah and Angel back so he could kiss her for real.

* * *

**_If anyone else has a question feel free to pm me or even post it  
I will answer them as soon as I can and I hope you have a wonderful  
day._**

**_HAPPY READINGS!_**


	13. Payback

_**Author's Note:** Thanks to all those who have kept interest in this story. I am sorry it took a long time for the next chapter to go up._

* * *

The next morning Troy woke up to find Angel still asleep. He smiled an after getting ready he went downstairs to get breakfast. When he walked back in Angel was changing.

"Crap." He covered his eyes and turned his back. "Sorry Angel."

She laughed. "That's okay.?" A moment later she called out. "You can turn around now."

Troy turned back around and sat breakfast on the desk. He puts some eggs on her plate and they ate in silence.

As Angel grabbed her stuff Tory took the doll furniture back to his sister's room. On his way back his morpher beeped.

"Yeah Gosei."

"Troy bring Angel Tensou and Noah may have found away to change them back."

"Be there soon."

He walked into his room. "Did you hear that Angel."

"Yep lets go."

He held out his hand and Angel jumped on climbing into his jacket left the house and went to the command center.

When they arrived Troy carried Angel in. Noah looked up from the platform he stood on.

"Troy were's Angel?"

Her head popped out of his pocket. "Right here. Can you change us back?"

"Yes but it'll be a couple more minutes so relax."

Angel sighed an looked up at Troy who understanding what she wanted held out his hand so she could climb from his sat down an Troy laid his head down so it could be even with Angel's. "Angel can I ask you a question?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Well prom is coming up in the next two weeks and I was wondering will you go with me."

Angel smiled. "I would love to."

Troy smiled.

"Alright we're ready."

Troy picked up Angel and sat her beside Noah.

"Okay Emma activate the growth sequence."

"You got it." She pushed a couple of buttons on the computer an a golden light surrounded Angel and Noah. It got so bright the others had to close thier eyes. When the light slowly subsided the others uncovered their eyes and smiled. Angel and Noah stood their at full size.

Jake laughed and jumped up grabbing Noah's hand hugging him. Troy took a step forward toward Angel and she smiled and with a loud laugh launched herself at Troy hugging him tight. Then turning around she jumped and hugged Noah.

"Thank you thank you Noah I could not stand being that short again."

In the middle of their celebration the computer alarm went off. Gia walked over. "The monster is back." She turned toward Noah and Angel. "Ready?"

Noah smiled. "Oh yeah."

Angel nodded. "Its payback time."

They pulled out their morphers. "Go. Go. Megaforce."

In the park where the monster was terrorizing the people. As he went for a young man a blast stopped him in his tracks.

"Hey!"

"Remember us?" Noah and Angel jumped in their weapons on him. Firing again she held out their arms and Troy and Emma kicked off their shoulders following. Behind them Gia and Jake.

"Alright team lets put them together." They put their weapons together and placed their cards in. "Dynamic victory charge."

The blast hit its target and the monster was thrown backward. Bats flew down and the monster grew.

"Its megazord time."

Trier megazords form and faced off against the monster. Noah looked over at Angel."Come on lets finish this for good."

"You got it." They both squared off against the monster. "Gosei victory charge." Their attack worked and the monster was destroyed.

When it was over they all gathered in the park. They all walked along talking and laughing at the story Jake was telling then about Noah being small. Noah shook his head. "I though Jake was gonna end up killing me."

Jake laughed. "I am sure Angel didn't fair much better did you Angel?"

They turned to looked at Angel and saw bother her and Troy gone."Where are they?"

Gia looked up and smiled. "I'll give you one guess." The others followed her gaze and saw Troy and Angel standing in the shade at the edge of the woods and they were locked in each others arms. "I guess Troy missed Angel being in full size." They laughed as Troy practically swept Angel off her feet kissing her.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Sorry it is so short I had my head in another story I will be putting up sometime in the next few days._


End file.
